


Sparkle

by htbthomas



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Birthday Fic Challenge 2008, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-04
Updated: 2008-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella contemplates her wedding and her new life to come one sunny afternoon. WAFFy to the max. :D Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for [](http://jenn-1.livejournal.com/profile)[**jenn_1**](http://jenn-1.livejournal.com/). I have not read (or any spoilers for it) _Breaking Dawn_ yet – so there are no spoilers here. As a result, I have no idea whether I'm treading on ground already covered by the book. :) Also, I am most definitely a casual reader of the series, so apologies if I get any details wrong.

I lay on my bed, glancing between the calendar and the trees outside my bedroom window. Bright sunlight shone between the leaves, and a few stray beams danced against the far wall.

I sighed. Only a few days left until the day circled in red Sharpie on the calendar – the number thirteen. And the oddly sunny afternoon seemed to be designed to keep me from my fiancé – even though I knew Edward actually had other business today. I knew for a fact that almost nothing would keep him from my side if he wanted to be there.

The days before the wedding had been passing in a sort of dreamy timelessness. On one hand, the very seconds seemed to tick by so slowly I felt like throwing my bedside clock against the wall in frustration, or grinding my watch into the driveway cement with a booted heel. I felt like I had been waiting my whole life for this – for my mortal life to end, and for my immortal life to begin.

On the other hand, everything that had brought me to this point – my whirlwind romance with Edward and all of the giddy highs and crashing lows since – seemed to have happened in an instant. How had I found myself, Bella Swan, just a few days from marrying a vampire?

It might take pages and pages to write the story – but I could still remember the first time I set foot in Forks, Washington like it was yesterday.

Somehow all of these events, viewed through the hazy filter of memory, had no real sense of time anymore. I felt as if I were already immortal, looking back on a past that could be forgotten like the closing of a book.

I turned over onto my side, putting my back to the clock and the calendar. In doing so, one of the rays of light caught on my left hand, striking the diamond of my engagement ring. I turned it slowly in the light, watching the shower of sparkles cast onto the bedspread and wall.

Though I would have been happy with no ring at all, Edward's ring was certainly beautiful, thirteen diamonds set in an oval. Each of the stones was dazzling, and the Victorian setting only made it more unique. He wanted nothing but the best for me, as much as I protested. I chuckled – it seemed as if everything Edward touched was just as mesmerizing as he was to me.

I moved my hand out of the light, but then paused as I noticed the sun slant across my skin. It was hard to imagine, but very soon, my skin would be like his… would it sparkle the same way, the way my ring caught the light? Or would my new eyes see the world differently?

As I sat there, lost in thought, the clouds went over the sun, and the sparkles from the ring faded away. I sat up – I felt as if I should be doing something, not lying on my bed like a useless doll… but I knew Alice had everything well in hand. Then my eyes caught the calendar again… and I sighed again.

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, a whisper of breath on the nape of my neck. "I'm back."

I turned toward Edward, a smile touching my lips. "And just in time."


End file.
